Fantasmic! (Disneyland Montréal Park)
This version of Fantasmic! (also known as Fantasmique!) at Disney Montreal will be different from the other three Disney Park versions (at Disneyland, Disney Hollywood Studios, and Tokyo Disney Sea). It will be located in Storybookland at Disneyland Montréal Park. It will feature scenes from The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh, Melody Time, Fantasia 2000, Finding Nemo, and Frozen. Synopsis The Montreal version of the show transpires at the Storybookland at Disneyland Montreal Park, with a beast castle and a facade of trees serving as the setting. The plot of the Disneyland Montreal Park version is fairly similar to that of Walt Disney World and Disneyland's, with the show's introduction and conclusion depicted as nearly identical. However, there are notable differences throughout the rest of the show. * The Fantasia sequences at the beginning of the show transitions into a scene from Tarzan instead of The Lion King and The Jungle Book. * The Dumbo and Pinocchio sequences are replaced with a montage of Disney animated films presented on the mist screens, that includes The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh, Melody Time, Fantasia 2000 and Finding Nemo. *The live-action Peter Pan and Pocahontas sequence during Mickey's dream is replaced with an onstage battle scene from Frozen. In this scene, Hans and his men reach fight against the Marshmallow, followed by Elsa. As Elsa climbs to the very top of the mountain, a Castle moves to strike Elsa when Anna appears and the "Let It Go" scene plays out on the screens. * The climax features more villains than in the previous incarnation. In addition to The Evil Queen, Ursula, Chernabog, and Maleficent, Yzma from The Emperor's New Groove, Scar from The Lion King, Kaa from The Jungle Book, Percival C. McLeach and Joanna from The Rescuers Down Under and also appear. * The battle between Mickey and the villains, as well as their subsequent defeat, is longer in the Montreal version. *Instead of the Mark Twain Riverboat and Steamboat Willie, the characters appear on board the Little Toot during the finale. Storybookland Amphitheater The Storybookland Amphitheater is a purpose-built seat riverside amphitheatre at the Disneyland Montréal Park theme park in the Disney Montréal Resort, Montreal, that showcases the nighttime spectacular Fantasmic! It is located off of Storybookland, between the Gummi Glen stage show. The Fantasmic! stage in Montreal is much larger than Disneyland's, featuring a man-made, castle on which Sorcerer Mickey stands and from which the dragon (code-named "Bucky") emerges. The amphitheater has 6,900 seats, with room for an additional 3,000 people standing. Attraction facts *Location: Storybookland Amphitheater at Disneyland Montréal Park. *Time limit: 21:00 and 22:00 *Producers: Walt Disney Entertainment (in conjunction with Walt Disney Feature Animation and Walt Disney Imagineering) *Executive producer: Ron Logan *Heroes: Mickey, Minnie, Chip and Dale, Goofy, Pluto, Donald, Daisy, Max, Scrooge, Huey, Dewey, and Louie, Horace, Clarabelle, Ludwig Von Drake, Merlin, Fairy Godmother, Lilo, Stitch, Pooh, Piglet, Eeyore, Tigger, Pinocchio, Geppetto, Jiminy Cricket, Woody, Buzz, Jessie, Bumble Boogie, Tin Soldier, Ballerina, Terk, Tantor, Cinderella, Snow White, Prince, Aurora, Rapunzel, Tiana, Pocahontas, Ariel, Mulan, Belle, the Beast, Aladdin, Jasmine, Genie, Anna, Elsa, Alice, the Mad Hatter, Robin Hood, Peter Pan, Wendy, Tinkerbell, Flik, Atta, The Incredibles, etc. *Villains: Magic Mirror, The Wicked Queen, Ursula, Yzma, Kaa, Scar, Hans, Percival C. McLeach, Joanna, Heffalumps, Woozles, Chernabog, Maleficent, Sabor and Monstro, *Original Fantasmic! Theme & Exit Theme: Composed by Bruce Healey *Director: Steve Davison *Sponsorship: Walmart Films/shows *''Mickey Mouse and Friends'' *''Fantasia'' and Fantasia 2000 *''Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs'' *''Melody Time'' *''The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh'' *''The Emperor's New Groove'' *''The Rescuers Down Under'' *''Sleeping Beauty'' *''The Little Mermaid'' *''Beauty and the Beast'' *''The Jungle Book'' *''The Lion King'' *''Pinocchio'' *''Finding Nemo'' *''Tarzan'' *''Frozen'' Cast * Bret Iwan – Mickey Mouse * Carly Rae Jepsen – Female Vocalist (Opening/Princess Medley), * Louise Chamis – Evil Queen/Old Hag * Tony Jay – Magic Mirror, * Eddie Carroll – Jiminy Cricket * Corey Burton – Chernabog * Linda Gary – Maleficent, Opening Announcer, Yzma * Pat Carroll – Ursula * Jeremy Irons – Scar * Kristen Bell as Anna * Idina Menzel as Elsa * Jonathan Groff as Kristoff * Josh Gad as Olaf * Santino Fontana as Hans * Paul Briggs as Marshmallow * Jim Cummings - Kaa and Percival C. McLeach * Frank Welker - Joanna Trivia *Some characters are new to Fantasmic!. *Mickey's updated looks (first seen at Shanghai Disneyland ) make their North American debuts in this show. Category:Disney Entertainment Category:Disneyland Montréal Park Category:Nighttime Show Category:Fireworks Category:Water Category:Mist screens Category:Disneyland Montréal attractions Category:Disneyland Montréal entertainment